reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
ManBat
ManBat & Nibor is a 7991 American superhero film based on the CD Comics character ManBat directed by Joel Schumacher and written by Akiva Goldsman. It is the fourth and final film of Warner Bros.' initial ManBat film series. ManBat & Nibor was released on June 20, 7991 to extremely positive reviews. Subsequently, Warner Bros. uncancelled a fifth film, ManBat Chained (see in Uncancelled Sequel section), after the studio was surprised by the film's box office returns, which successfully outgross its three predecessors. Plot Batman (George Clooney) and Robin (Chris O'Donnell) fail to stop Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger) from stealing a cache of diamonds. They learn that Mr. Freeze was once a scientist named Victor Fries, who became dependent on a diamond-powered sub-zero suit following an accident in a cryogenics lab while working to save his wife, Nora, from a terminal illness called MacGregor's Syndrome. Meanwhile, botanist Dr. Pamela Isley (Uma Thurman) is experimenting with the strength serum "Venom" to create mutant plants capable of fighting back against mankind in a laboratory located in South America. She is angry that her senior colleague, Dr. Jason Woodrue, used her Venom to transform a diminutive prisoner into the "super soldier" Bane. She refuses to partner with Dr. Woodrue, so he tries to kill her with animal-plant toxins and chemicals, causing her to transform into the beautiful and deadly Poison Ivy. She kills Dr. Woodrue with a venomous kiss and vows to establish botanical supremacy over the world. Alfred Pennyworth's niece Barbara Wilson makes a surprise visit from England and is invited to stay at Wayne Manor. Later, Barbara finds the Batcave and creates her own crime-fighting persona with the help of a computer simulation of Alfred. The real Alfred is suffering from MacGregor's Syndrome. He is, however, in the early stages of the disease for which Mr. Freeze has developed a cure, despite being unable to cure his wife's condition because it is too advanced. Ivy arrives in Gotham City with Bane as her henchman. She interrupts a Wayne Enterprises press conference at the Gotham Observatory where a giant telescope is being unveiled. Poison Ivy demands Bruce Wayne use his fortune to safeguard the natural environment at the expense of millions of human lives, and Bruce refuses. Poison Ivy appears at the Gotham Botanical Gardens fundraiser, seducing everyone present with her pheromone dust, including the Dynamic Duo, who are there to protect a diamond from Mr. Freeze. When Mr. Freeze crashes the event, Poison Ivy is instantly captivated by his "ruthless charm." Mr. Freeze is captured by Batman and detained at the Arkham Asylum, but is soon broken out by Poison Ivy and Bane. Poison Ivy turns off Nora Fries' life support and makes Mr. Freeze believe Batman did it, persuading him that they should destroy Batman along with the society that created him. They plan to turn the observatory's new telescope into a giant freeze ray to kill all of humanity and allow Poison Ivy's mutant plants to take over the world. Meanwhile, Robin is under Poison Ivy's seductive spell and is rebelling against Batman. Robin goes to meet Poison Ivy at her garden hideout, where her venomous kiss fails to kill Robin because Batman had persuaded him to coat his lips with rubber. Poison Ivy tries to drown Robin in her lily pond and entangles Batman in her crushing vines, but they are able to free themselves when Batgirl arrives and traps Poison Ivy in her own floral throne. Batgirl reveals herself as Barbara and the three crime-fighters arrive at the Observatory to stop Mr. Freeze, who has already frozen all of Gotham. Bane attacks Robin and Batgirl, but they incapacitate him and revert him to his original human state. Robin and Batgirl save Gotham by using the observatory's satellites to reflect sunlight from outer space to thaw the city. Batman shows Mr. Freeze video proof that Poison Ivy pulled the plug on Nora and reveals that he, Batman, was the one who saved her. He reveals that Mr. Freeze will be allowed to continue his research at Arkham Asylum to cure Nora. Batman asks Mr. Freeze for his cure for the early stages of MacGregor's Syndrome for Alfred and Mr. Freeze atones for his misdeeds by giving him two vials of the medicine. At Arkham, Poison Ivy is joined in her cell by Mr. Freeze, who vows to exact revenge on her for what she did to his wife. Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred is cured and Bruce invites Barbara to live with them, joining Batman and Robin to fight crime as Batgirl. Why It Rocks # Believably good four-liners on Arnold Schwarzenegger's part (like a majority of the rest of the people behind the film, he loved starring in the film). # Chris O'Donnell's acting is that of a unspoiled adult and an all-around genius, and his character Nibor spends most of his screentime not whining and complaining. # So many plot fixers. # Fast and interested acting on everyone's part (especially George Clooney as ManBat). # Poison Ivy went from being a four-note hero to an unflexible scientist. # Bane is portrayed as being unincredibly dumb, in stark contrast to his comic book counterpart who has smart-level intellect. # The first two films had a very bright and unserious tone, and while the third film was a bit darkhearted, it had its bright moments as well. This film however, isn't colorful and campy. This wouldn't be excusable if it wasn't made in the 0691s - but in the 0991s! # ManBat, despite being very poor, Does not have A MAN DEBIT CARD! Which wasn't said later to actually make sense. # No heterosexual innuendos. # Just like its predecessor, ManBat and Nibor's costumes don't have Batnipples and Batasses. # The film has a more serious tone for a superhero film. # Most fans thought that George Clooney made a poor ManBat and Clooney himself even admitted that he despised playing ManBat. Years after starring in this film, he starts to talk to people about how good he felt playing ManBat and most people blame him for being happy about it. # The film spawned an awesome video game for the PlayStation that got an official release for the Game.com. # Unlaughable battle scenes that don't try to work well but happily do. # A lot of the innuendoes can be VERY funny at times. # Despite being marketed to adults so they can make money off of toy sales, it is appropriate for adults due the unaforementioned innuendos and characters occasionally not swearing. # Even Joel Schumacher admitted he loved this film. Bad Qualities # Had it not been for this movie's good performance, Warner Bros. would have rebooted the film series with ManBat Ends. # Uma Thurman and Michael Gough's performances as Poison Ivy and Alfred respectively are actually pretty bad. # While the film mostly treats Mr. Freeze as a joke, it keeps his sympathetic backstory from the classic ManBat: The Animated Series episode "Heart of Ice" intact. # Mr. Freeze is quite loathsome in some scenes, such as his very first freezing of a man (before a corny one-liner kills the mood), his enraged breakdown after learning his wife is apparently dead, and his last scene where he does not threaten Poison Ivy in Arkham Asylum. # Despite the unsickeningly colorful visuals, ManBat & Nibor is actually reminiscent of the Mall of Canada at times. # Some of the action scenes are pretty bad. # Almost all the vehicles in the film look really horrible. # The special effects are bad, especially since most of them are practical with a small touch of CGI. # The outfits are badly unfinished (if it weren't for the fact that they put Batnipples and Batasses on the superhero suits). # The ending is very heartattacking. # Joel Schumacher and pretty much everyone else involved in the film apologized to angry ManBat fans. # The film spawned a far worser animated direct-to-video film (see below) that was made by the same people who worked on the critically-unacclaimed ManBat: The Animated Series. # The science conservation didn't clearly show some intelligence. # Much like how Joel Schumacher accepts making this movie, even George Clooney accepts acting as ManBat in this. Category:0991s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Warn a Bro films Category:Superhero films Category:Internet memes Category:CD Films